zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ripper Roo
Ripper Roo jest jednym z antagonistów w serii Crash Bandicoot. Dziki i niestabilny psychicznie kangur, jest uważany za nieudany eksperyment doktora Neo Cortexa z promieniem ewolucyjnym, chociaż wydarzenia, które miały miejsce po pierwszej grze, mogłyby sugerować, że jest inaczej. Biografia Crash Bandicoot Pojawił się w Crash Bandicoot jako drugi boss i skakał po różnych platformach na arenie. Crash musi unikać Rippera Roo i użyć dużych skrzyń TNT spływających w dół strumienia, aby go zranić. Po wyczerpaniu zdrowia Rippera pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back W Crash 2: Cortex Strikes Back, Ripper Roo powraca po przejściu przez uniwersytet, by zostać psychologiem. Współpracuje z Dr. Nitrusem Brio przeciwko Dr. Neo Cortexowi. Nazywa się teraz „Doktor Roo”. Kiedy Crash idzie z nim walczyć, widać do bibliotece, czytającego książkę. Roo skacze następnie po arenie, zamieniając płytki podłogowe w wybuchowe płytki TNT i Nitro. Crash musi unikać eksplozji i atakować Rippera Roo po tym, jak straci chwilowo przytomność, uruchamiając płytki Nitro. Ostatecznie Ripper Roo zostaje w ten sposób pokonany. Crash Team Racing Występuje także w Crash Team Racing jako pierwszy boss i tajny kierowca. Po pokonaniu Rippera Roo, gracz zdobywa klucz. W Crash Bash od czasu do czasu pojawia się, by rzucać TNT na zawodników. Crash Twinsanity Ripper Roo pojawia się w Crash Twinsanity na „przyjęciu urodzinowym” Crasha wraz z kolekcją byłych wrogów Crasha. Po walce z Cortexem widzimy go, jak dyskutuje o lunchu z Dingodilem. Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Ripper Roo pojawia się ponownie w zremasterowanej trylogii, jednak animacje jego porażek różnią się w porównaniu do oryginalnych gier. Po swojej porażce w pierwszej grze Ripper Roo wpada do strumienia, a następnie spada przez wodospad. Kiedy zostanie pokonany w drugiej grze, Ripper utknie w ziemi, po czym wydostaje się i pada nieprzytomny. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Ripper Roo powraca w remasterze Crash Team Racing, pełniąc tę samą rolę, co w oryginalnej grze. Jest kierowcą klasy Turn. Charakterystyka Wygląd Ripper Roo to boomer (męski kangur) z niebieskim futrem, który pokrywa większą część jego ciała jaśniejszym odcieniem na twarzy i brzuchu. Oprócz tego ma czarne brwi i nos, czerwone i żółte oczy z czarnymi źrenicami, które wirują do środka, co wskazuje na jego szaleństwo, ostre zęby, pazury i różowy język. Nosi biały kaftan bezpieczeństwa, który jest całkowicie owinięty wokół jego ramion, ograniczając ruch. Długość jego języka różni się w zależności od gry, od bardzo długiego w grach Naughty Dog do bardziej realistycznej długości w Twinsanity. W swoim stroju doktora Roo zachowuje ogólnie ten sam wygląd, w tym kaftan bezpieczeństwa, ale ma również pewne elementy dżentelmena z wiktoriańskiej Anglii, w tym cylinder, okularu, blond peruka i wąsy oraz muszka. Jest również widziany z laską. Osobowość Ripper Roo słynie z szalonego, psychopatycznego i nieco niebezpiecznego zachowania. W wyniku tego szaleństwa może być nieustraszony, lekkomyślny, impulsywny i nieprzewidywalny, często wysadzając siebie lub innych wielokrotnie materiałami wybuchowymi. Udowodnił również, że jest bardzo tolerancyjny i odporny na ból, co wykazano w walkach z nim jako bossem, gdy znajduje się w centrum wybuchu TNT lub Nitro, albo jak zostaje przeziębiony, to ma zawroty głowy, albo śmieje się z tego, okazując odwagę. Nie jest on jednak naprawdę zły i robi to, co robi ze względu na swoje szaleństwo i niezdolność do myślenia. Jednak nie jest bezpiecznie powiedzieć, że zawsze taki jest. W rzeczywistości, przed Cortex Strikes Back spędził rok studiując, aby zostać psychologiem, co udowadnia, że nadal jest cywilizowany i wyrafinowany. Kolejną cechą jego zdrowego rozsądku jest to, że pisał książki, takie jak „Through the Eyes of the Vortex”, które zostały dobrze przyjęte. Będąc bardzo inteligentnym, pokazał również, że potrafi czytać. Wreszcie jest w stanie nawiązywać przyjaźnie z innymi pomimo swojej choroby psychicznej, o czym świadczy jego interakcja z Dingodilem w Crash Twinsanity. Jednak eksplozja wystarczy, aby przywrócić go do normalnego stanu. Jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ wszystko wypowiada za pomocą szalonego śmiechu. W CTR, na szczęście dla gracza, pojawiają się napisy, gdy on „mówi”. W japońskiej wersji gry mówił jednak spójnie. Dziwne jest to, że Ripper Roo zdaje się mieć jakieś przywiązanie do wody, ponieważ walki z nim zawsze odbywają się w okolicach wody, a on nawet zbudował podwodny obiekt, co wydaje się, że nie ma prawdziwego wyjaśnienia dla tego zachowania, ponieważ może to być tylko efekt uboczny promieniowania ewolucyjnego, ponieważ takie kangury z prawdziwego życia nie muszą często pić wody, chociaż nie jest niczym niezwykłym, gdy odpoczywają w pobliżu plaż. Ciekawostki * Chociaż grafika 2D/3D Rippera Roo z Crash Bandicoot przedstawiła go z żółtymi oczami i czerwonymi spiralami, w Crash Bandicoot i Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back miał normalne oczy, nawet gdy był szalony. To samo dotyczyło jego portretu przy pasku zdrowia i zostało poprawione w CTR. * Ponieważ nic poniżej jego talii nie jest widoczne, model Rippera Roo w Twinsanity nie ma nóg. * W Crash Team Racing Ripper Roo wciąż był w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa, więc nie może prowadzić samochodu rękami. Zamiast tego używa swojej lewej stopy do kierowania kołem, podczas gdy jego prawa stopa naciska pedał gazu, dlatego jest jedynym kierowcą, który jeździ tylko stopami. * Ripper Roo ma najkrótszą muzykę tematyczną w pierwszej grze. * Ripper Roo początkowo miał mówić normalnym angielskim, jak większość postaci w Crash Team Racing, ale później zostało to porzucone i zamiast tego komunikuje się z innymi swoim szalonym śmiechem, który rozumie się jedynie przez napisy. * Widywany jest podczas używania skrzynek TNT, być może dlatego, że była to jego pierwsza słabość jako boss. * Ma doktorat z nauk politycznych. * Ripper Roo (jak na ironię) śmieje się w sposób niekontrolowany, gdy zostaje zraniony. * Ripper Roo nigdy nie był w pełni sprzymierzony z Cortexem (z wyjątkiem pierwszej gry Crash Bandicoot), ale nadal pojawia się na przyjęciu urodzinowym Crasha w Twinsanity. Ponieważ jednak Oxide, który również antagonizował Cortexa, był obecny, najprawdopodobniej jest to po prostu zbiór postaci, z którymi Crash walczył w przeszłości. * W Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back książka w pobliżu regału Rippera Roo brzmi „CRASH”. * Ripper Roo został wspomniany w kodowaniu Crash: Mind Over Mutant. * W Crash Bandicoot 2, jako że Ripper Roo współpracował z Dr. Nitrusem Brio razem z braćmi Komodo i Tinym Tigerem przeciwko Dr. Cortexowi i Crashowi (działającemu nieświadomie), można argumentować, że obok innych rozwiniętych zwierząt i Brio nie są technicznie złoczyńcami w tej grze w tradycyjnym sensie, ponieważ zapobieganie gromadzeniu kryształów przez Crasha uratowałoby świat przed urządzeniem kontroli umysłu Cortexa, czyniąc z nich bardziej anty-złoczyńców lub antybohaterów, w zależności od tego, jak na to spojrzeć. en:Ripper Roo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Crash Bandicoot Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Złośliwi Kategoria:Antropomorficzne postacie Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mang Kategoria:Bossowie z gier komputerowych Kategoria:Wytwory zła Kategoria:Milczący Kategoria:Zmutowani Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Dzikusy Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne